


Spoons

by paperstorm



Series: IRL [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael claims to never be the little spoon, but he's lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this interview
> 
> For Noa <3

“You’re a god-damn liar,” Luke informs Michael. “You know that, right?”  
  
Michael raises an eyebrow. He looks at Luke from across the room, standing in just a white hotel-room towel. His hair is damp and messy, and his skin pink from the shower. “What, you mean when I told Calum I love your tiny dick? No, babe, I’m serious. It’s perfect, I don’t care if it’s the size of a baby carrot.”  
  
Luke glares at him, and Michael giggles and looks entirely too pleased with himself. He crosses his arms over his bare chest. “Take that back or I’m never fucking you with my  _not_  tiny dick again.”  
  
Michael grins smugly at him, but he still comes over and wraps his arms around Luke’s waist and kisses his neck. “Of course I’m joking. It’s enormous. It’s like a baseball bat. It’s like the space needle.”  
  
“Shut  _up_ ,” Luke grumbles, but he drapes his arms over Michael’s shoulders anyway, and slides his fingers into Michael’s hair. He can never resist, and Michael knows it. They’re alone, at the moment, in a hotel room, and that doesn’t happen as often as he’d like these days.  
  
“So, why am I a liar?” Michael nuzzles into Luke’s neck as he talks, dragging his wet lips along the skin.  
  
“In that one interview today. You said you’ve never been the little spoon.”  
  
Michael smiles – Luke feels his lips curve. “Uh huh. And?”  
  
Luke huffs a laugh. “ _And_  you know as well as I do, that’s a fucking lie.”  
  
Michael’s fingers curl around Luke’s hips. His lips travel up, pressing kisses just under Luke’s ear. Luke shivers, and knows exactly what Michael’s doing.  
  
“You can’t distract me with …” He trails off as Michael starts licking his earlobe, the sentence forgotten because damn that feels nice.  
  
“Looks like I  _can_ ,” Michael says smugly.  
  
“Well you shouldn’t.”  
  
“Fine.” Michael lets go of him and takes a step backwards. “What is it you’re pissed about?”  
  
“I’m not pissed about anything.” Luke reaches out and grabs Michael’s hand to pull him back in. He gets his arms around Michael’s waist this time, and Michael’s arms hook around Luke’s neck. Luke bumps his nose against Michael’s and kisses his lips. “You just lied. Pretended you were all manly and shit when you  _know_ you love being snuggled.”  
  
Michael chuckles softly. “That’s a secret, though. Only you get to know that.”  
  
“I told the whole world I like being the little spoon,” Luke points out.  
  
“Yeah, ‘cause you don’t like your arm going numb. That’s, like, practical. It’s not quite the same as saying you like it ‘cause you’re in big-gay-love with your secret boyfriend.”  
  
Luke laughs this time. “I guess.”  
  
“Anyway, it worked because now we’re paired off,” Michael tells him. “Everyone is gonna assume you’re my little spoon, and Ash is Calum’s. Which is fucking  _true_  even if they’re too cool to admit it.”  
  
Luke kisses the tip of his nose. “Admit you like being cuddled.”  
  
Michael grins again and shakes his head. “Nope. You’ll just use it against me.”  
  
“Maybe I should go back to my own room, then,” Luke reasons, letting go of Michael again. He’s joking, but also not. He wants Michael to say it out loud.  
  
“What? Why?” Michael complains.  
  
“I mean, if you don’t like cuddling, what do you need me here for? We already fucked.” He gestures at the towels around their waists from the shower they shared after.  
  
Michael rolls his eyes. “You’re being dumb.”  
  
Luke shrugs. “Okay. I’ll see you in the morning, then.” He reaches for his clothes, strewn about on the floor, left from when they’d stumbled into the room with their tongues in each other’s mouths and ripped at items of clothing until they were naked.  
  
“Oh my  _God_ , fine!” Michael snaps. “Fine, I like being the little spoon, with  _you_. Are you happy?”  
  
Luke turns back to him and smiles, letting Michael know he wasn’t ever planning on leaving anyway.  
  
“Asshole,” Michael mutters.  
  
Luke tosses his jeans to the floor and pulls Michael back into his arms. “It worked, didn’t it? And yes, I am happy.”  
  
“You owe me like sixty blow-jobs.”  
  
“I don’t owe you anything. Get your cute butt into bed, we gotta get up early tomorrow.”  
  
“ _Your_  butt is cute,” Michael grumbles, as if it’s supposed to be an insult, and Luke laughs and shoves him down onto the mattress.  
  
He shuts the lights off as Michael gets himself under the blankets, and then Luke ditches the towel and crawls in with him. He wrestles Michael over onto his side, while they giggle and Michael only half-heartedly fights back, and then Luke koalas himself around Michael from behind, wrapping both arms across his chest and hooking one leg over Michael’s hips so he can’t move.  
  
“So this is what it feels like to be smothered to death,” Michael says, his voice muffled from where his face is pressed into the pillow.  
  
Luke loosens his grip a little bit keeps Michael close. He kisses the back of Michael’s neck and then pushes his nose through Michael’s hair, inhaling the smell of flowery shampoo. Michael relaxes in his arms, bringing one of his hands up to thread his fingers through Luke’s.  
  
“Okay,” Michael says softly.  
  
“Okay what?”  
  
“Okay, I like being the little spoon.” He said it before, but he sounds like he means it this time.  
  
Luke smiles. “I know.”  
  
“But …” Michael squirms, and Luke lets him roll over, so they’re face to face. He gets in close and brushes his fingers over Luke’s cheek. Luke hugs his arms tight around Michael’s back. “I like it this way better. ‘Cause I can kiss you.”  
  
He tilts his head up and his mouth presses into Luke’s. Luke deepens it, parting his lips and letting his tongue flick against Michael’s, and Michael melts in his arms.  
  
“I love you a lot,” Michael murmurs. “You know that?”  
  
“Yeah,” Luke breathes. He smiles, and pushes his leg back in between the two of Michael’s. He doesn’t really care which of them is holding the other, he just likes being this close. Michael’s skin is warm and soft and familiar. There’s nothing Luke likes better than being holed up with him like this. It reminds him of when they were just kids, when they used to nap together in Michael’s bed after school. Michael was the bigger one, then, so he’d cradle Luke in his arms and Luke would push his face into Michael’s neck and feel safe and accepted and  _loved_  and all the things he didn’t normally feel. Luke was so scared, when he started to realize the warm, excited feeling in his gut when Michael looked at him wasn’t what best friends were supposed to feel for each other. He was so scared Michael would reject him;  _hate_  him. Michael didn’t, though. Michael just loved him back. And he’s never stopped.  
  
“I like this too,” Luke says, since Michael was honest with him. “Love it, really. Being wrapped up with you. Pretending nothing else exists but you and me.”  
  
“So romantic,” Michael teases, but he kisses Luke again, and Luke knows Michael feels it too.  
  
He knows Michael inside and out. He knows when Michael says one thing, and means another. He knows Michael teases people when he loves them. And he knows that when Michael said, in that interview earlier,  _you will never get me not being a big spoon_ , that he means that completely. Because no one watching that interview  _will_  get him that way. Only Luke does.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](http://paper-storm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
